The Seven Virtues of the Death Eaters
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: The virtues of the most unlikely virtuous people in the wizarding world. Please read and review.
1. Chastity: Alecto

1. Chastity

Alecto always wanted to be the perfect pureblood girl the one who always listened to her parents and was rewarded for doing what she was told. So when her father had said no sex until marriage she had listened to the end. She had never laid in bed with a man, and to the day that was the only virtue she had left. Being a death eater meant killing, plundering, and doing things that no human should do.

Alecto was only doing the right thing the pureblood thing. Chastity happened to be there for she never married. She watched as foolish women like one of her very own Bellatrix Lestrange tried and failed to get themselves with men. Alecto had better things to do, and she wasn't going to please the Dark Lord by sleeping with him. The men of the death eaters saw it as there manly duty to ravage bodies. Alecto hated to watch as the women and sometimes even young girls squirmed against her colleagues and once even her brother. It made her sick the business of sex. Now it not only had become her fathers' wishes but her choice to remain virtuous.


	2. Temperance: Antonin

2. Temperance

I found it hard through my entire life to not have a drop of liquor. I'm offered firewhiskey once in a while, or the occasional butter beer, but I can never take them. My father, the first Antonin Dolohov, never could deny the offer of a drink. He used to party with his friends then come home to my mother and I. Mother tried to protect me, but she never could protect me from their fights. I often went to bed hearing my mother being raped by her own husband. It was frightening, my father would wake up the next morning and act as though nothing had happened. Soon he was no longer my father, but the man who came home drunk every night.

Eventually he died, but my mother was broken, mentally and physically. All the abuse she had taken couldn't be repaired. As I went to Hogwarts my first year, I came home over Christmas holiday to my mother dead on the couch. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran far, but eventually they found me, and questioned me, and finally let me go back to the school. I found new friends, and I stayed with relatives on the holidays, but I couldn't escape the alcohol. I saw friends succumb to the lusts of drinking, and saw what it did to them, what it did to my father. Deciding to not drink is the best decision I ever made, it may be said that I have not made many good decisions, but that is one of the ones that keeps me going, and fighting for my mother.


	3. Charity: Rodolphus

3. Charity

I've always been a charitable man. It's the one thing in life I can say I've actually done right. I've donated to various pureblood societies and purebloods children's programs. I feel like doing good for the best of society. Before I became a death eater I used to love to volunteer like at fundraisers and such, but now it's all changed. I can barely send them money because Bellatrix caught on and now she's watching where the money goes. I still try to do my part, and give charity when I can.


	4. Diligence: Bellatrix

4. Diligence

I've tried so hard to get him to love. I've given so much for him, but he still doesn't budge. I know the dark lord is a powerful man, but everyone loves. It's almost like he just thinks I'm stupid, ugly, and worthless. I'll continue to be diligent though and maybe one day he'll show his love for me.


	5. Patience: Severus

5. Patience

I have found that I have a remarkable amount of patience with everyone. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the rest of the Death Eaters have proven to be some of the most annoying people I've ever worked with. Oh and Potter as well. I've normally kept my cool, but sometimes I lose it. I mean who wouldn't. I'm a spy for Dumbledore, but he hides things from me. Potter of course is just like is father in many ways, but I don't kill him for the sake of Lily; my Lily. That's why I have patience, it's all for her. Because without giving her justice I have no reason for living.


	6. Kindness: Amycus

6. Kindess

I try not to kill; I've never been good with the aftershocks of it. I can't stand knowing that I ended that person's life. I try to be kind to and the only reason I strike is if they strike first. I've only killed five people and they all deserved it. All were men working for the other side, and they provoked the fight, but once I almost got killed.

I was working with my sister on a mission and we came across a woman working for the order. I overpowered her and she begged for forgiveness and asked me to spare her life. I did, but luckily my sister who was paying attention killed her before she could plunge a knife into my back. Kindness is a virtue, but with what I do it is a vice.


	7. Humility: Avery

I have always been a humble person; I don't think it's a good thing to flaunt. I'm one of the best Death Eaters though and because of my humility no one knows this. When they face me in a duel they just assume that I'm another average Death Eater, but I'm not. I'm one of the elite, I haven't lost a duel in years and I've killed countless others. Other Death Eaters, like Bellatrix, flaunt their triumphs and instill fear in the hearts of all. I'd rather take the easy route and I'd rather get more kills. I have the dark lord's favor, so I have no problem with my virtue of humility.


End file.
